Rosario Vampire: Only Human
by YAMInoKYUKETSUKI
Summary: I can't write summaries. The Akatsuki are teenaged vampires who enroll at Yokai Academy. Their youngest member falls for a certain pink-haired vampire. What if she cared for him and Tsukune? Now this is my first fan-fic, so no flames please. Rated M for blood, violence, strong language, and sexual themes. may contain lemons later in story. (MokaxO.C.) (MokaxTsukune) slight(Itasaku)
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals and a Vampire

Rosario+Vampire: Only Human

A/N: This fan-fiction includes characters from different anime other than Rosario+Vampire. These being Naruto: Shippuden and X-1999. The character from latter anime being O.C. in more ways than one. In fact, most of the characters are a little O.C. I claim nothing but the adventure. Naruto: Shippuden is written by Masashi Kishimoto. Rosario+Vampire is written by Akahisa Ikeda. So, without further ado, let the adventure begin.

Regular

_Thoughts_

POV switch: thoughts and ellipses before paragraph

Narrator POV: ellipses after paragraph.

Chapter 1: New Arrivals and a Vampire

(YouTube: Trinity Cross guitar cover by ibnz510015)

Tsukune Aono wondered how he got in this predicament. He was a normal fifteen year old boy with spikey, chocolate colored hair that went everywhere, and warm, almond colored eyes. He wore his new school uniform which consisted of an aqua-green school blazer with white crosses on the sleeves, a white button-up, a blood red tie, light-brown slacks, and black shoes. He belonged the upper-middle class, although he had a disapointing grade average. Since he failed the High School Entrance Exam, he couldn't pass on to the 9th grade. This ultimately led to his father scouring for an entrance form for **Any** high school. A few days after the exam, his father noticed a priest carrying an entrance form on his way home from work. Impulsively, Mr. Aono tailed the priest, and couldn't believe his own luck when the priest dropped it. Clinging to the hope that his son might yet continue hos education, he scooped up the form. The entrance form was for Yokai Academy. Currently Tsukune is on said high school's buss...being the only passenger.

_ What was my father thinking?..._

...I thought as I sighed once again. I clutched the entrance form to the oddly named "Yokai Academy" and glanced out the window of the bus. Fidgeting with my school blazer, I heard a voice speak from the front of the bus.

"Hey kid? You a new student at Yokai Academy?" the Bus Driver asked, using a rough and scratchy voice.

"Uh, yeah." I answered, somewhat unsure.

"In that case, you'd better prepare yourself. That's one scary-ass school you're going too."

"Whatcha mean?" I asked, but didn't receive an answer as my phone started ringing, playing the song called, X-Dream (one of my favorites.) I pulled it out, secretly wishing it was black and not pink. Long story. I flipped it open and saw that my cousin was calling, thanks to the caller I.D.

I pressed the call button, and answered, "Hey, Kyouko."

"Hey, Tsuki. So, I heard you got enrolled into a new school!" she said in an excited manner.

"Uh, yeah. It's called Yokai Academy."

"Well, I''m sure you've never heard of it, as I haven't, so I did some-" My phone was cut off as we entered a tunnel.

"Kyouko! Kyouko! Damn." I whispered that last part. I looked ahead, as to my left and right was only the tunnel wall. Slowly I saw light appear at the end of the it. I grabbed my suitcase and stood when the bus came to a stop.

The bus driver turned to me and said, "This is your last chance."

"What do you mean?"

"This is your last chance to stay on this bus, so we can turn around and head back to the station."

"No, thank you. I need to go here so I can get a decent education at least." I turned to the bus driver and thanked him, "Arigato." He just pulled on his navy blue cap and smiled under his sunglasses and handle-bar mustache.

"I'd watch my back if I were you." He said, then the doors closed, and he drove away.

I looked around and saw a scarecrow and a posted bus schedule; I ignored the latter. I glanced at my phone and saw a very discouraging sight. "Great, no signal." I took that time to looked to my right and saw it was a cliff over looking a scarlet lake. I had a disturbing image of it being made entirely of blood (stupid over-active imagination), so I spun on my heel and headed into the forest that lay in front of me. As I walked, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I stopped and turned around, looking right and left, then took off, heading in the direction of what I hoped was the school.

I stopped short, out of breath in, what looked like a graveyard. "Strange for a school to have a graveyard...what did Dad sign me up for?" I said softly to myself. I began hear more strange noises so I jumped and did a 180. I looked around, and then saw a cute fuzzy thing flying around above me.

"I'm a bat. Wee!"

I slowly regained my composer, and said, "Oh, it was just a talking bat." Then, immediately something hard slammed painfully into my back...

Kamui Uchiha was an abnormal 15 year old boy with semi-long black hair that he tied close to the end so it went in a tail with bangs on either side of his face (much like his cousin, Tach) and he had cold, onyx eyes. He wore the attire of his...clique, the Akatsuki, which consisted of a black jacket (blazer for the school uniform and leather jacket for casual wear) with a red cloud on the black, (that was outlined in white) a black school button-up, a shadowy black tie, black slacks, and a signet ring (etched with different kanji on a different finger that showed a member's rank.) To outsiders, this group looked like vampires...which they were, in fact. Kamui wore a black ring, with the kanji for "death" etched on it, and black converse. He belonged to the lower class, but had excellent grades. He is also on his way to Yokai Academy, along with the rest of the Akatsuki . The Akatsuki is the name of a coven of poor vampires who have known each other for almost their whole lives. This coven leader's name is Pein. He and his girlfriend, Konan, being Juniors are the oldest members of the Akatsuki. They, unlike Tsukune, are riding their bikes.

_Tch, this is going to be pointless..._

...I thought as I shifted on my bicycle seat once more, then called to Pein in my sarcastic and unfriendly voice. "How much longer till we reach Yokai Academy, Leader-sama?" He adjusted his bright orange hair with his right hand whilst riding which made his many piercings clink together. He was pushing it up, as if it could go any higher. He was wearing the usual Akatsuki attire, but with a purple signet ring.

"A few more minutes, as we are already in the yokai realm. I will warn you not to ask again." he replied in his deep, dark, and powerful voice.

"Hai, Leader-sama"

The religious zealot of our coven, Hidan, rode up next to me in Akatsuki attire with the jacket, but otherwise shirtless. He wore black work boots, a religious medallion, and sported an orange signet ring.

"Looks like you just got owned, bitch." he whispered. I said nothing, but grabbed his messy long white hair, and pulled upwards, making him stumble. I placed a well aimed kick into the side of his bike. Needless to say, he went off the ridge we were riding on, cussing me out the whole time.

"Do I need to go get him?" asked Hidan's best friend Kakuzu, whose features were undefinable due to the face mask he always wore. He had on basic Akatsuki attire, with a green signet ring and black vans. His voice was rasp and horse, while Hidan's was smooth and sarcastic. Not as sarcastic as mine, mind you, but he cussed way more. Honestly, I don't know how they're best friends, cause Kakuzu only really cares about money, while Hidan really only cares about his god, Jashin.

"No, that won't be necessary. However Kamui, you will learn to keep your anger in check, and save it for when you need it. I will not tolerate the injuring or death of Akatsuki members. You and Itachi will go looking for him, and you will leave your bikes here. Am I clear?" Pein looked at me and then at my Akatsuki jacket and ring.

"Transparently Leader-sama." Just then a yelp of agony was emitted not too far from our position…

Moka Akashiya was a 15 year old girl with a well-mannered temperament. She is, overall, a friendly and nice, but shy person. She has bubble-gum shaded pink hair and kind emerald eyes. She wears a black choker with a silver rosary attached, and wore the Yokai Academy uniform. Basically, a real hot chick. However, if the rosary on her breast was ever to be removed...well, let's just say she is a vampire. Moka was of a royal blood line, so she had great grades. Currently, the young woman is riding her bike to Yokai Academy, the same one her older sisters graduated from. She chose a different route than the Akatsuki boys, mind you.

_I hope I'm not late..._

...I thought as I pedaled my bike in a fast rhythm, just trying to get to the Academy. I was lost in my own thoughts when, for some weird reason, a horrible head-ache hit me and I blacked out briefly...whilst riding my bike.

I didn't feel the bumps as I crashed down the side of the hill, nor did i feel my bike slam into anything. All I could here were the sounds of agony coming from above me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a young boy that must've been around my age, with chocolate brown hair and eyes a little lighter, almost like almonds. He wore the Yokai Academy uniform and, for some reason, had a look of suffering on his face. I then looked at where he was. He was leaning over me, and my bike was to the side of us.

He then started rubbing his back with his left hand, "Damn, that hurt." he seethed in a soft voice.

"Gomen, I got a horrible head-ache, and must've ridden down the hill." I apologized in a sweet and friendly voice. He didn't respond. I looked up, and saw he had a horrified expression on his face, and a slight nosebleed. I wondered what he was staring at and blushed unintentional when I realized his right hand was resting on my inner right thigh.

He stared, immediately turned bright red, and then jumped back and started rambling apologies, "I am so sorry! It's not what you think! I'm sorry!"

"You're bleeding! Are you alright?" I asked. As I scooted closer, I started breathing heavily, "I can't...I shouldn't...but that smell..." I hadn't realized I was talking to myself. I leaned in and grabbed his shirt, and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't help it because I'm a vampire." I then preceded to bite his neck and started drinking his heavenly, delicious blood. Blood that tasted a lot like a human's, only so much sweeter. I drank my fill, then licked the wound clean, sealing it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I cried

"Y-you bit me!" He yelled.

I tried quickly to get off the subject. "So, you're going to Yokai Academy too?"

He looked at me strangely, then answered while still rubbing his neck, "yeah, my first year."

"Great!" This is mine too!" I stood back up and picked up my entrance form, then handed him his.

"Huh...so what'd ya know...?"

"I have to ask..." I began to fidget. "What do you think about vampires?"

He got up and began to dust his clothes off, "They're fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest. If you want to go around calling yourself one, more power to you."

Upon hearing this my mood soared, and, without thinking, I tackled him. "Oh, arigato!"

"Aah!"

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we could be friends?" I asked as I was above him now.

"Yeah...sure." He nodded.

"Oh, fantastic! I was worried because I didn't have any friends here yet...oh yeah, my name is Moka Akashiya."

"Tsukune Aono."

I smiled, got up, and got back on my bike. "See you later, Tsukune!"

"Yeah, see you Moka!" He smiled as he picked himself up. I smiled back, then pedaled in the direction of the school.

_Damn, is she cute..._

...I thought as I watched her she pedaled away, mulling over how good looking and how either crazy or honest she was. I kept rubbing the spot where she bit me, but realized it wasn't that bad. All that was left was a small lipstick smear, almost like she kissed me. _Bah, vampires aren't real. She's probably just a role player or some shit like that, but damn is she cute._ I thought to myself.

I kept looking at her pedaling away, then, realizing I had no idea where the school was, I ran after her yelling, "Wait! I don't know where the school is!" She stopped, and I could tell she was giggling, but I didn't care as I needed a guide or at least a good idea of where it was.

When I finally caught up, she got off her bike, looked at me then said, "Come on, it's this way." She pointed in the direction of the sun. We started walking, but began to hear loud noises, which sounded like cuss words coming from our right, so we did what any sensible fools would do: we investigated.

_Damn, when I see Kamui, I'm going to rip his head off!..._

...I thought in a pissed manner. I couldn't believe this:I was kicked off the side of a ridge by that asshole Kamui, rode half way down the hill before hitting a boulder and flipped over the handle bars, tumbled down the rest of the way, hitting every fucking rock in my path, stubbed my big toe against a rock so it hurts really bad when I walk, almost gotten eaten alive by some giant fruit-like plant, and now this...most of my body was pinned down by boulders that fell due to some kind of rock slide, especially my legs. I couldn't reach my ring limiter, so unsealing myself was out. My tri-bladed scythe was inside my body, and I couldn't use my yokai energy to summon it, so that was a no.

I kept struggling under the weight of the boulders, cussing them out and threatning that Jashin-sama would invoke his holy wrath on them. I started hearing footsteps coming towards me, so, vampiric pride be damned, I called to them, "Hey, you guys! Mind helping me, because my legs are screwed!? These fucking rocks are crushing them into powder!" I hollered.

Just then, I saw a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes in a school uniform walk next to a guy with lame brown hair. His blood smelled suspiciously like a human's.

Now I only know one girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Hey, Sakura...what're you doing with this punk, and where'd you leave your fucking jacket?"

The guy looked at the one who I believed to be Sakura, then asked, "Sakura? I thought you said your name was Moka?"

"I'll help you, but you have me confused with someone else. My name is Moka Akashiya." she said it like it was directed to both of us. I then saw the differences between this...Moka and Itachi's girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura had shorter hair and it was a lighter shade of pink than this...Moka. Not to mention the fact that Sakura wouldn't be caught dead wearing that school uniform. She wore an updated version of Akatsuki attire, which consisted of a low-cut jacket, either a blazer for school or a leather jacket for regular wear, low-cut black button-up, black ribbon, (which was a school regulation) and a black skirt. She wore a pink signet ring and black converse.

"Okay, I'm sorry I was mistaken. Now can you help me lift these fucking rocks, so I can find my right arm, pretty please?" I asked in a snarky manner.

They said nothing, but started to try and lift the rocks. I didn't need a doctor to know that my legs were seriously messed up. Just then, I heard a really familiar voice deadpan, "Having a little trouble, Hidan?".

_Cousin, I believe you may have screwed up again..._

...I thought as I was looking for a certain missing coven member. My cousin, Kamui(who looked like a clone of myself, except with a completely different attitude), and I came across a pitiful sight: A figure who looked a lot like Hidan, was buried up to his right arm with boulders. He was cussing them out and trying to lift them with his left hand. I was about to go in, when I heard footsteps coming from below our perches in the trees. A girl who could've been Sakura's sister, and a guy who's blood smelled very human approached. I felt my fangs grow, but saw Hidan ask them for help. They went towards him and tried to lift the boulders.

Kamui looked at me, then whispered, "Want to scare the living piss out of them?" He smirked.

I merely grunted, envisioning their faces, "Hn"

Kamui's smirk grew, and he started moving behind them silently, almost as silent as I, maybe even the same. _Truly, he has grown. At this rate, he might even surpass me, the Uhiha prodigy._ I thought to myself.

Kamui broke my concentration by uttering what sounded like a bat screech. No one else noticed, being used to similar noises. He nodded when I looked his way, so I took the initiative to climb down partly, so that I would be visible only when I called attention to myself. I then deadpanned, "Having a little trouble, Hidan?"

The guy and girl who I didn't know jumped and turned looking in my direction, while Hidan, still buried in boulders, struggled, cussed, and tried to move his head to see me. I noticed a flicker of movement to my right, and right after, Kamui stood behind the guy who smelled like he would make a delectable blood-bag.

_This is going to be good..._

...I thought as I stood behind the poor bastard whose blood smelled better than the most delicious aroma ever created. I didn't waste any time in fulfilling what I said I would do. I grabbed his head with my right hand, and his shoulder with my left.

I then preceded to bend his neck slightly, breathing in the scent of his blood once more, before speaking in the cold and powerful my inner vampire would use, "Do you fear death boy?" He was shivering uncontrollably, and the girl he was with stood shocked for a few seconds.

She regained her composure, and looked at me with a determined expression that Sakura would approve of, then spoke, "Let him go you b-b-bastard!" At this I laughed, but was taken by surprise at the way this pink haired beauty stuttered 'bastard'._ Was that the first time she cussed?_ I didn't let the confusion show on my face though.

I angled the guy's head a little more, then asked him, "Well, are you, boy?"

"Y-y-y-yes." He stuttered, not that I could blame him.

I then growled as I turned him around, "Then how about you face him!" I bared my fangs and mock lunged at him. Two things happened at once: One, he fell backward. Two, he landed on that pink-haired, cute girl. _What was her name...Moka? Yeah that was it._ I watched as he tumbled backward and bumped into her, sprawling both of them to the ground. As the guy got up, I realized he had Moka's rosary in his right hand. She noticed it as well, and gasped. Then, at that moment, all hell broke loose.

The sky became tinted with red, as did the sun. Bats with red eyes came swarming out of nowhere, covering every inch of Moka. They dispersed one at a time. The first one came off her outer right thigh. The second one came off her breasts. The third one came off her face, to be more specific, her right eye. Then, just as suddenly as they arrived, the rest dispersed, leaving a girl who looked very different from Moka. She had long silvery white hair, and blood red, black slitted eyes. Also, her chest size grew as did her ass. She looked surprised, as if she didn't expect to wake.

She looked at the guy holding her rosary "Tsukune, what did you do?" She asked in an extremely threatening. though, I thought, sexy voice.

"M-m-moka? What happened?" Tsukune asked, then he looked at his hand, and the rosary it held. He then scrambled and started rambling apologies,"Gomen! Gomen Moka! Gomen!" he kept backing away, and I wondered he didn't just change into his yokai form, and then it hit me: Why would a vampire hang around something who refuses to change out of his human form, and who seems to be scared out of his wits? A simple answer really: because he's a blood-bag. That delicious smell could only come from food.

She then turned towards me, stretched, exercised her legs, yawned, then spoke, "So I'm awake because of you, huh? I think you should know your place!"

"You're right, I'm the reason you woke up! If you want the fight of your life, as most of our kind do, then come on!" I yelled as I removed my ring, and tossed it to Itachi. "'Tach, stay out of this one, I got this bitch!" I was trying to piss her off, and it worked, but before she charged me, I went under my own transformation. The sky seemed to grow darker, if that was possible, and the sun darkened to a blazing red color. No bats covered me, and everyone saw me unleash my inner demon.

(YouTube: Over and Under by Egypt Central)

_So, this is it. Been a while since I fought like this..._

...I thought as I was brought forth by my outer self once more. I could feel my strength and speed returning-no, not returning, reawakening-and I opened my eyes. What lay before me was a beautiful sight:a vampiress with silver hair, blood red eyes, and a nice bust size. Gratifying enough, she had a surprised expression on her face which was because of me. It wasn't the fact that I was a vampire that surprised her, it was my eyes. They were a bright crimson, with 3 black tomoe surrounding the irises. The other one, Tsukune, had an expression of fear as well as awe on his face. _And why not? I am a vampire, and it is right that a mortal such as he should fear me and respect my power._

I turned to Moka, and said in a voice smooth, powerful, and alluring, "I thought we were going to fight, Moka Akashiya, daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen, one of the fabled Dark Lords. Oh, wait, you left the Yokai realm, and you sealed your inner vampire, which makes you a failure and an embarrassment to our race, to your parents."

At this she glared, and I could tell she was loosing her temper. She didn't wait around long before she charged me. _Now!_ I thought as I sidestepped last second. Moka looked surprised once more as she swung at empty air. I took the initiative, and placed a kick into her chest. She flew backward into a nearby tree. I stood up straight, and watched as she charged again. Due to my special eyes, I could see what she would do before she performed it. She raised her fist, which I grabbed, then I back handed her. Needless to say, she flew into the same tree as before. Once again, she rose and charged me, using her full speed no doubt.

I grabbed her wrist right before she made contact, and glared into her eyes, then spoke, "So weak, so pitiful. I wonder if you know the true meaning of pride...probably not." My hand on her wrist tightened somewhat, and angled it upward, then spoke once more, "Moka Akashiya...know your place!" I kneed her face, elbowed her neck, then kneed her face again. She rose into the air, then came crashing down.

"Bastard..." she muttered.

I walked to her, and kneeled down next to her, "Do you submit?" She glared and said nothing, so i started bending her wrist backward, "Do you submit?" She glared deeper, and spat at me, but still said nothing. An idea popped into my head at that moment, _If pain won't make her submit, maybe blood will._ I stopped bending her wrist, but didn't let go, instead I sank my fangs into it. Her blood tasted like liquid fire, and I couldn't get enough of it. I heard a yell come from behind me, then a voice, but it all seemed so far away. Moka started trying to push me off of her, but even that weakened, and her arms stopped pushing me, but wrapped around me.

I finally got ahold of what I was doing, so I let go, then asked, "Do you submit?" She nodded slowly, and I let her go, but she still hung on unexpectedly.

I sunk lower, then angled her head so that it was in my lap, then bit into my hand, "Then I will show you mercy as you admit I am the winner of this duel." I put my palm to her mouth. For some reason, my blood had incredible healing properties, even for vampires. She latched on immediately, and I could feel my blood leaving my body. It hurt like hell, and my wrist felt like it was smothered in acid, but I bit my tongue and suffered through it though. I owed her that much, and the evidence of that was clear on my face, too much to wipe off.

Then a new feeling started emerging inside me. Faint at first, but slowly grew. Pleasure couldn't even compare. I slowly wrapped my own arms around her form. My right hand was slowly stroking her, and pushing her hair behind her ears, then it was over, all too quickly. She gasped as she let go of my wrist. Blood, my blood was all over her lips and chin. I tried to stand, but fell back down, drained and tired.

"Moka..." I breathed as I slipped out of consciousness.

**Did you like it? I suck at writing fight scenes, so feedback is appreciated. I do not have a beta reader, so that spot is open if anyone wants to fill it. I didn't forget about my other story, just haven't had a chance to work on it yet. The second chapter of this is taking all my time, and it will be up shortly, so the wait will finally come to a close. Thank you for your support and taking the time to read this, and please R&R. See you all in chapter 2.  
**** Cheers,  
Yami**


	2. Chapter 2: Yokai Academy and a vampire

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long-ass update time. Please forgive me. I just got caught up in school work and I've been grounded. This is chapter 2 of Rosario+Vampire: Only Human, so please enjoy.**

**Kamui: Aren't you forgetting something, Yami?**

**Oh, right. *picks manga off ground* I stole Rosario+Vampire. It's mine now! Mwahahaha! And...oh shit. **

**Inner Moka: Know your place, thief! *Starts utterly beating the living shit out of me.**

**Kamui: Uh, as of a few seconds ago, YAMKnoKYUKETSUKI no longer owns Rosario+Vampire. Enjoy this second chapter while I call a hospital for my deranged and insane creator. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2: Yokai Academy and a Vampire

(YouTube: Trinity Cross guitar cover by ibnz510015.)

Itachi Uchiha was the cousin of Kamui Uchiha. He wore the basic Akatsuki attire, a red signet ring(etched with the kanji for "scarlet"), and black converse. Itachi's attitude however was, and still is, completely different from that of Kamui. He always appears stoic, calm, and emotionless. He never changes his expression, except when he is with his girlfriend, Sakura. He is also quiet, barely talking to anyone. When he does speak, it's usually monosyllabic. The only people he spoke more than two sentences to are his cousin, girlfriend, and best friend, Kisame.

_Cousin, I truly believe you screwed up again..._

...I thought as I tried to make sense out of my cousin. First he challenges a royal blooded vampire to duel, then uses an ocular ability that he obtained when he was born to beat the shit out of her, and finally, practically blood shares with her. That's the most personal action one can perform with another vampire. It's so personal that only Blood-mates perform it. Even if it was unintentionally intimate, it still was intimate, and with a daughter of one of the fabled Dark Lords too. _I don't believe in cussing, in fact I think it marks as an unintelligent individual, but w__e are severely fucked if he hears about this. _I thought to myself. I kept looking at that human, Tsukune. Throughout the entire fight and blood sharing, he kept trying to get to Moka, saying things like, "I won't let 'that guy' hurt my friend." Holding him back was, of course, no trouble, but I admired his loyalty, even though he was human. He would have sacrificed himself to save a yokai, a monster, he didn't even know. Hell, he didn't even know what Hidan was. _In fact, I wonder if he even has an inkling of an idea._

I walked over to Hidan, who was still struggling underneath the boulders. I put my hand on the right of the pile, flowed my energy into my foot, and then unleashed it in one roundhouse kick. The boulders blew off Hidan, and his blood started pouring out of his legs. I walked to him, bent down, put his arm around my shoulder, and started to stand.

"Ah damn! Goddamn that hurts like shit! Screwing Uchiha, you're fucking me up even more!" He hollered in pure agony.

I ignored his cries of suffering, slowly rose, then walked with him leaning on me. I glanced at Moka, and she was alternating glances from Tsukune, who had her rosary still clutched in his hands(and who was to in shock to comprehend anything) and Kamui, who still lay in her lap.

"Hey, Uchiha! Can we get a move on to the school's infirmary, pretty fucking please!?" Hidan yelled.

"I'll carry Kamui. You take after your own. He gave me his blood, I should carry him" Moka said,(more like demanded) as she looked at his untouched face.

I also looked at Kamui's unconscious face, and he seemed...at peace? Odd, then again he was blood sharing when he passed out. _Maybe he's just faking it so he can be in Moka's lap. _That thought put a slight smirk on my face, though it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Moka said because Kamui gave her his blood, she should carry him, but I knew better. She enjoyed being near him after the blood sharing experience. We trudged all the way through the forest to the school, hoping Pein-sama would meet us there. Tsukune was near us, rosary in hand, and Hidan was cussing loudly as I continued to support him. His legs were crushed by the rocks, but thanks to his vampire blood, he could partly stand.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on here? All this talk about vampires and yokai...it's crazy!" Tsukune asked, very confused.

"Tsukune, if you wish to keep your tongue, keep your mouth shut. You don't need that to live." Moka said in a voice quite frightening and very threatening. He did the smart thing, and kept his mouth shut. We finally came in front of a giant gate that guarded Yokai Academy. Not far off lied the school itself, which looked like some Gothic castle. No dorms were in sight, but Pein said that they were farther off, away from the main academy. Luckily for us Akatsuki members, the Headmaster even gave us a separate dorm so we could fit all our recording equipment in one building. Also, so we could rehearse without bothering people's sleep.

"So, this is Yokai Academy...Pein-sama was not joking, huh Itachi?" Hidan commented.

I couldn't help but be impressed, but only gave him a grunt in response. "Hn."

"Last I checked, 'hn' isn't a fucking word Uchiha." Hidan smirked.

"Do you like naps?"

"Hey, easy." He looked up at me with a pleading look in his maroon-colored eyes.

I nodded, leaned Hidan against the wall, and opened the gate. I grabbed him and we started towards the main academy. As we walked inside, we encountered no other students, and I realized with a start that we were late. _ My first time running late...if I get a poor grade at the end of the semester for being late on the first day, people will suffer. _We finally came to a pair of doors that obviously led to the infirmary, due to the red cross above them.

Before we entered, I turned to Tsukune and asked, "Do you know were your homeroom is?"

He nodded slowly.

"Go there now and forget about all of this. You never saw us. Moka doesn't have silver hair, it's pink. Her eyes are green, not red. You walked from the bus stop, ran into Moka, and you two found your way here. You're late because she hit you with her bike, and you blacked out." I said while looking at him straight in the eyes, testing out the vampiric power of compelling a human.

"Okay." He walked in the direction of, what I hoped to be, his homeroom.

Hidan and I walked in and saw Moka standing there, tapping her feet impatiently at the infirmary secretary, who wouldn't let her pass. I knew that if I didn't intervene soon, the secretary would become chopped liver.

"Let me through, or I will teach you your place." She growled.

"Listen dear, he needs his rest. He has lost a lot of blood, and I think I see where it all went. I will never understand vampire matin-"

"Itachi Uchiha, cousin of the injured. Let us pass." I said in a threatening tone that she caught on to.

She looked at my clothes, then stepped aside and said, "Anything for the Akatsuki." Her voice was bitter and somewhat scared. I knew she resented my vampire blood, and hated that Pein had disciples.

I set Hidan down on a nearby chair, and he said, "I'll wait here and guard the fucking entrance from rogues.

Moka and I went down the hallway, and passed a few doors, looking for the one that held my cousin.

Before we got any further, I lightly grabbed Moka's shoulder, turned her around, and asked, "Do you even know why you believe you owe Kamui anything?"

She looked at my hand on her shoulder, and said, "He gave me the most important thing to a vampire, his blood." She began glaring at me.

"No, you don't know. Moka, you blood shared with Kamui. I believe your parents told you the significance of such an act."

She looked at me strangely, then said, "Blood sharing is the ancient act of drinking a fellow vampire's blood of the opposite sex, as he or she is doing the same to you. The blood then is only going in a circle, and after the pain passes, pleasure slowly follows."

"Then you also know that blood sharing is the ritual that vampiric couples perform to become Blood-mates?"

She merely glared deeper at me and said, "Let go, or I shall teach your place to you."

I did as instructed, and continued looking. We came to an open area where there were screens instead of doors, and there, lying down on a hospital bed, was my cousin. He was hooked to a blood transfer unit, and the tube was in his mouth, not in one of his arms. _Well, at least they did that right. _I walked over to him, and took his ring out of my pocket. I grabbed his right hand, and slipped it on his middle finger. We watched as Kamui's inner vampire receded and Kamui's outer human emerged once again. His stark white hair darkened until it returned to its regular raven-black color, and his vibrant crimson eyes slowly dimmed to their cold obsidian color.

As I stood up straight, I noticed Moka slip her hand in her pocket, but came back empty handed. She had a look of surprise as she reached into the other one, and come back with the same result.

"Tsukune, where did he run off to?" she growled.

_I compelled him to forget almost everything about this morning, and told him to get to his homeroom...and he still had Moka's rosary._ I decided to voice my thoughts to Moka.

"Moka, I compelled Tsukune to forget mostly everything about this morning, and told him to go to his homeroom." _I hope, for your sake, we all have the same homeroom._

_Did I forget something? Maybe I hit my head... _

...I thought as I walked to my homeroom, but I couldn't help but feel like I had forgotten something. Maybe that was because I couldn't remember removing Moka-san's rosary. I knew I must have done that, because it was in my right hand. I cleared the thought away, as I inserted the rosary into my pocket, and walked into the classroom. The teacher turned towards me. She had blonde hair that was parted down the middle, but it went upwards at the ends, so it only came down to the ends of her ears. She wore red reading glasses at the bridge of her nose, and had sea-green eyes. She wore a white short sleeved collared jacket, and an orange shirt underneath that fit her form quite nicely. She also wore a brown skirt, and brown heels. She looked to be in her late twenties.

"Oh, you're late. I hope you have a good reason young man." she said in a light, friendly tone.

I nodded, and bowed respectfully. "I was walking in the graveyard, and got hit by a bike. The girl who was riding it is called Moka Akashiya, but she didn't mean to do it." I whispered.

"Hmm, well, introduce yourself please."

I turned towards the class. "My name is Tsukune Aono. It's a honor meeting you." I bowed to them. Sensei pointed towards the 3rd chair down in the far right row, and told me that was my assigned desk. _Sweet, a window seat. _I thought as I went to sit down.

"Good morning students and, if you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your English teacher."

_Wow! Even the teacher seems really nice. I really lucked out._ I thought while grinning stupidly at myself.

"Now I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school. One that's exclusively for monsters."

_Sure, sure. Monsters, wha- _I cut my own thoughts off. Lightning flashed outside.

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option that we have is to learn how to coexist with them." She pointed her swagger stick at the class for emphasis.

_Whoa...Sensei...what? _I thought as I began to raise my hand.

"And that brings us to our first rule: except in special circumstances, as long as you're on campus, you must remain in your human forms at all times. Everybody got that?"

"Ebi-di-bu-" I started to try to make words with my mouth, but my tongue betrayed me, and my hand started to shake.

"Rule #2: Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone will follow these rules, right?"

"Bu-di-aba-huh-" my hand shook even more, and I couldn't blink.

"Huh, bunch of boring rules." a voice from my right said. I turned to see a guy with long brown hair and golden piercings in his ear and lip say. His school blazer was unbuttoned, and he was leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"And you are...ah-ha Seizou Komiya!" Sensei Nekonome exclaimed while looking at the role sheet.

He was leaning forward now, "If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat it? That's what I would do, anyway." His tongue slid out of his mouth, touched his chin, and slid back up.

I grabbed my textbook and hid my face, shaking uncontrollably. _He's gotta be joking!_

Sensei Nekoname continued, "Well now, there's no chance of that happening, because at this school, all the students and teachers are yokai. So, no exceptions. Got it?" As she said this an orange tail with a white tip popped out of her skirt.

_That means that where her hair is parted...that's not a styling thing, those are ears!_

"You see, the school's enclosed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human got in through it somehow and wandered in here, it would be killed immediately!" She exclaimed in a joyous manner. I dropped my book, looked at Seizou, then scooped it back up swiftly and continued cowering behind it.

"Say whatever you want, but I swear, I've been smelling human this whole time."

"Eeh" I uttered it lowly, in a tremendous amount of fear.

Just then the door was thrown open, and I saw a guy with long black hair tied in a small tail walk in with a guy wearing a similar jacket and white hair leaning on him. A girl came in behind them, but stayed far back so it was clear she wasn't a follower. She looked a lot like Moka-san, except this girl had silver hair, and blood-red, _black-slit eyes?!_

The guy with black hair walked forward and said "Itachi Uchiha, Akatsuki." Then he lowered his head in respect.

The guy who was leaning on him said, "Hidan. Akatsuki." They said "akatsuki" like it meant something, then I noticed a cluster of people on one side of the room, all wearing similar jackets. Without waiting for their seats to be picked, those two walked over to them. Itachi set Hidan down at a desk next to a guy with a face mask, and he sat at a desk next to a cute girl with short light pink hair. The other girl who they entered with scanned the room, as if she was looking for something...or someone. When her eyes came to rest on me, they narrowed. She took long and graceful strides towards me.

She stopped when she arrived in front of my desk, held out her hand, and said in a hot voice, "My rosary, give it to me." I was lost in her words and voice, until her outstretched hand made a fist.

I hastily took it out and gave it to her, "Here you go...Moka-san?"

She nodded, and before she clipped on the rosary, she said, "Make sure she doesn't fall on anything hard." As she clipped it on, Her hair turned pink and then Moka fell over. I dove out of my chair so that she would land on me, and it worked...kind of. Her head landed on my chest and it looked like we were cuddling.

Her eyes-her emerald eyes-slowly opened, and I felt her inhale my scent,"Tsukune..." she buried her face in my neck, and I embraced her...at least until I felt something sharp go in my neck.

"Aahh!"

"Gomen, but you're delicious Tsukune."

Sensei Nekonome walked up to us. "You are in class, you know that right? Now Miss, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Oh, gomen." Moka was saying as she got up. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Oh, no worries, now introduce yourself."

She turned towards the class, "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya."

A voice called out, "Damn you're smoking hot!"

Another rang out, "I think I'm in love!"

"Get back to work! Now, Akashiya hmm...oh, you sit right behind Mr. Aono, who I can tell you've already met."

"Arigato Sensei..."

"Oh, Shizuka Nekonome."

"Arigato, Sensei Nekonome." She said, turning her head over her shoulder as she walked over to me. As she sat down, she wrapped her arms around my neck and softly said, "Tsukune, I'm so glad we have the same homeroom." At that moment, the feeling was mutual, even if I didn't fully understand the whole rosary thing. I was happy she was here.

_Oh, Kami my head hurts..._

...I gasped as my eyes shot opened, which was a bad move considering there was a tube for a blood bag in my mouth. I began to cough it up, and I felt my lungs emptying as I convulsed on the hospital bed. _Hospital bed? What the hell? _I thought, and then I remembered all that happened: the sneaking up on Hidan, the fight with Moka, me drinking her blood, then her doing the same to me. That caused me to pass out. _They must have carried me here...wherever here is. _

I was feeling better already due to my special vampiric blood, so I sat up, and called out. "Hello? Uh...I'm feeling better. Is there anybody there?"

Just then, a soft female voice called out from my right. "I'm here." Needless to say, she scared the crap out of me. This woman, who was obviously a nurse, wore a long nurse skirt with a red cross on it, a cap with the same cross, and glasses. She had light violet eyes, and had brown hair tied into a bun.

"Don't...do that! Where am I?"

"You're at Yokai Academy's infirmary, silly. You know, most freshman wait a few days till they end up here. Did you want a tour of this facility before your homeroom?" I was taken slightly by surprise at the nurse's sarcastic question.

I flared my yokai energy in annoyance, but it was cut short as she leaned on my chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?"

I took a page out of Itachi's book, and merely grunted, "Hn." Bad idea.

She put more of her body weight on my chest, and said, "Hn isn't a word Mister...Uchiha." I knew she was using yokai energy, because it hurt.

"Yes, it hurts." I said, though if someone was watching, it wouldn't have looked like I was in pain. Tolerance for pain comes at an early age if you're a vampire, because of your mother and father teaching you how to fight, and breaking your bones as you have a loving sparring match.

Suddenly the pain was gone, and that bitch of a nurse was standing to my right. "Hmm, Uchiha. Is that some kind of joke? The most powerful vampires were sired in the Uchiha family. Maybe the blood ran dry." She scoffed. Now, my inner vampire would have made sure she learned her place, but I held my pride, knowing nothing good would have come from it.

I instead asked, "What time is it?"

She looked above my head and answered, "Class ended...five minutes ago."

_Shit _"May I have a note then?"

"Sure, let's see here. What to put...how about, 'weak idiot with low dexterity wakes up in infirmary?' No, too immature. What about, 'Clumsy retard get's bit and awakens in infirmary?' No, too insensitive. Oh, I know! 'Low intellectual individual get's bitten, drained, and arises in infirmary.' Perfect."

"Arigato" I mumbled as I took the pass. "Wait, where is all my stuff? My bag and my suitcase-"

"Since you're Akatsuki, they were delivered to your dorm. Why you get special treatment from the headmaster is a mystery."

I nodded and moved out the door. As I was walking, I had a calming thought. _If homeroom ended five minutes ago, then everyone will be in their next class. _As I moved through the last door and into the main complex, I saw the entire Yokai Academy student body and realized how much my luck sucks. I then looked down at ring and thought about taking it off. _Much rather be the vampire with the strong yokai energy then the retard who got drained on the first day. Besides, not like they have a rule against changing into your true forms, right? _I thought as I was moving to remove it until someone grabbed me from behind, and threw me into some nearby room.

I brought my fists up in the ready stance Tach had taught me when we were kids. I then saw we were in some kind of closet, and I heard ragged struggled breaths. The type that had been affected by blood lust. I knew then who it was that was in this closet with me.

"Itachi, you didn't take the BL-XXXV Epsilon blood tablet, did you?" I asked as I reached out to him.

"Kamui...help me." He struggled, and I saw his eyes were dark crimson with the three tomoe spinning. _Wh-what is this? Hey, inner me, mind lending a little help as to what the fuck is wrong with his eyes?_ As usual, my inner vampire stayed silent.

"Itachi-" I started as I bit myself. "here. Drink. You can't go on a blood-crazed rampage."

Itachi shook his head as he slumped to the floor. "You...were drained...not forty...five...minutes ago." His eyes brightened in color as he yelled, "I don't need your blood!" Then he looked at the ground as he rasped, "Leave me."

"I'll get you a blood pack. There must be one at the dorm. I'm not going to leave you. So you either suck up your pride and drink from me, or I'll carry your sorry ass all the way to the dorm. Your choice."

He did what I knew he would do: he grunted, "Hn."

Without warning, I hoisted him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ran out of the closet, and took off towards the nearest exit, which happened to be a glass window facing, what I believed to be, the way that Pein told us led to the dorm.

As I jumped through it, my ring actually spoke up, sarcastically of course, "Why didn't you just take the stairs, egotistical one?"

I simply smirked as I thought, _You would have done the same thing, since all my emotions and traits are heightened in you, right? _Once again, he shut his mouth.

As I landed, I took the impact in my legs instead of rolling, since my poor, starving cousin was on my shoulder. That didn't stop me from sprinting towards, what I hoped to be, the Akatsuki dorm.

_Am I dreaming? That must be it. Monsters and yokai...this is all just some crazy dream..._

...That thought kept bouncing around my skull along with another one as I was being pulled by the great force known as Moka Akashiya: _This is the best first day ever. Moka is holding my arm, the guys are shooting me looks of jealousy, and the girls are looking at Moka with glances of envy. _I was brought out of my happy thoughts as Moka pulled me through a door that led outside. I assumed she knew where she was going, cause we shortly arrived at a vending machine.

"Hey, Moka. If you want a drink, it's on me."

She looked at me and smiled as she hugged my arm tighter, "Arigato, Tsukune."

We moved over to the machine as I put four-thousand yen into it as it cost two-thousand yen for a drink. I picked coffee as Moka selected tomato juice. As we bent down to retrieve our drinks, We accidentally reached for each others drink. I quickly turned my wrist as I grabbed mine, while she did the same. We sat down next to each other on a nearby bench, where I noticed Moka perform an odd action: she popped two holes on opposite sides of the can before she drank. I thought about questioning this, but decided against it, and continued enjoying the moment.

Sadly, it didn't last long as that Seizou jerk emerged from behind a nearby wall, and said, "Hey, sexy. You're name's Moka Akashiya, right?"

I did a spit take, and stared at him. The next thing I knew his hand was wrapped around my throat holding me against the wall.

"Come on, baby. Why are you hanging around this num-nuts?" He said as he threw into the vending machine and I could feel my ribs crack. The various cans of drinks were scattered around me.

Through my hazy vision, I could see him snake his arm around Moka's waist as he said, "Why don't you hang out with me instead?" He smiled nicely as if he didn't just toss me into this drink dispenser.

I was pleased to see her unwrap his arm from her waist as she said, "I prefer to hang out with nice people if you don't mind." She ran over to me. "Tsukune, are you okay?"

"Yeah Moka, I'm fine." I said as I looked at Seizou, and I couldn't help but notice him scoop up a can of tomato juice with his tongue and crush it, sending dark red liquid everywhere. Moka hurriedly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

_So, that was monster strength...hate to see what it's like when he's in his true form._

We started walking up a staircase that, I suspected, went up to the roof. I was still lost in my thought as we entered through a door at the top of the stairs.

I went to lean on the stone railing with my backpack still on and my suitcase still in my left hand, when Moka came up next to me, "That was rather frightening, huh?"

I looked at her "Uh, yeah."

She looked at me strangely, then smiled, "Tsukune, are you okay? You acted like you've never seen a monster back there."

"Well-"

"So, what type of yokai are you? Oh, wait. We aren't allowed to reveal our true forms to each other."

"Moka, I already know what you are."

"Yeah, but when I told you, I didn't know it was against school regulations."

I remained silent for a little bit before at last said, "Moka, you don't really look or act like that vampire who walked into class this morning."

She looked at me and said, "Well, that's because of this. Look." She leaned closer to me and adjusted her shirt.

As I turned towards her, all I saw was her great cleavage. "Just what am I supposed to be looking at?" I could feel a blush start spreading on my face.

"It's okay. Look at the rosary on my chest."

_I don't think I can look at anything else._

"It's purpose is to seal my true form. That's why I wear it. It's a charm that keeps my inner self in check. I mean, I can't even remove it myself. You're the first one who's ever removed since it was made." She turned towards me. "You're also my first in another way, Tsukune."

"Huh? Another way?"

"Up until now, all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion packs. You're the only person whose blood I've sucked." She wrapped her arms around me, and her amazing scent filled my lungs. So much so that I couldn't focus on what she was saying. "It was so rich. So sweet. I...I want-" As I looked at her, she changed for a split second. Her pink hair, emerald eyes, and bright smile flashed to silver hair, red eyes, and an amused smirk.

I backed away, and she had a look of confusion upon her features. "Uh...I gotta...you see I'm sort of...I have something to do. I'm sorry." I spun on my heel, turned towards the door, and sprinted. As I sprinted down the steps and towards the exit I kept thinking, _I can't believe this. Everyone's a monster here. So her, and her too, and all of them? I go to get the hell out of here! _I thought as my legs carried me as fast as they could.

_I'm almost there. I got to be close..._

...I thought as I sprinted for what seemed like hours, and Tach hadn't improved one bit. The stubborn bastard still refused to drink my blood for temporary nourishment even though he was starving. Finally, in the distance I could see a building that must have been the dorm, though calling it a "dorm" was an insult. It must have been the same size of the school, if not larger. The architecture looked Romanian, and was definitely vampiric. Whether that was due to it being a midnight black color, I wasn't sure.

I glanced at the massive black wooden doors in front of me, and said to my blood-crazed cousin, "We're here Tach. We made it." I started forward once again, and banged on the giant doors, using all the knocks I know: "Shaving a Haircut", "Ode to Joy", and "Pee-wee's Big Adventure knock". Somewhere in the middle of that last one, it must have opened, because I started feeling something soft with my fist as I knocked. I actually looked up, and saw my best friend standing there...holding his nose and cussing.

"Oh, fuck! Why would you knock on someone's face, un? Why did it have to be mine, Kami?" Deidara hollered in agony. I stepped inside, and looked at my blue eyed, long blonde-haired, artistic, and hot-headed best friend. I smirked at his cussing form, before I remembered why I was here.

"Dei, Tach needs a blood bag. The Epsilon blood tablet didn't hold back his blood lust this time!" I shouted the last part. Deidara replaced his look of agony with one of determination. He grabbed my cousin from my grip, and pointed in front of us. I realized we were in a gigantic living room, complete with a fireplace. A chandelier hung above, but it wasn't lit. To the sides of us were onyx spiral staircases. Another thing I noticed was that the fireplace had dark red flames. That color flame I hadn't seen in a while. I shook my head as I focused in where Dei pointed. By one of the staircases was a single small door. It was the only non-grand feature of this entrance hall/living room.

"That's the cellar door, un. Stop when you come across the first guitar case that looks like a coffin. open it, and let your senses take over. You'll know what I mean, un." He started towards the staircase. "And kamui? Please leave some, yeah?"

I nodded, and walked through the door. The cellar was dark, but thanks to my vampire vision, I could see fine. I did as instructed, and stopped in front of a large ass guitar case. It could fit a full-grown body. I flipped it open, and was surprised (well not that surprised. This was Pein we were talking about.) to see a steep staircase heading down. I started downwards, and I could feel the air become cooler, due to the insulation. As I stumbled around this underground hole, I noticed what looked like a giant cooler along the wall opposite of the dirt stairs. _Bingo. A couple bags of blood is all I need. _I opened the cooler, and was rewarded by the sight of dozens of blood bags. I grabbed a handful, closed the cooler, and ran up the steps, out of the hole, up the spiral staircase, and passed down the corridor to my left, just hoping to catch my cousin's scent. I ran passed doors, small staircases, and other corridors.

"This place is way too fucking big for only twelve people!" I shouted in utter frustration.

"Amazing, isn't it Kamui? We're finally able to live as true vampires should." A cold and powerful voice said from behind me, and for once I wasn't scared of who it belonged to.

I turned around, knelled, and spoke, "Hai, Leader-sama."

He continued as I mulled over where Itachi's room would be. "This is the first time in many years you have experienced luxury, is it not? I too remember days where food was brought to the table...seems so long ago..." As he said this, my ears perked. Pein never seemed like this. He was always leading, reprimanding, or fighting. He never showed what he was feeling to anyone. "Kamui, there is something I'd like to tell you about. Have you ever heard of the 'Legend of the First'?" I was entirely confused about this. I never gave our kind much thought. I mean, trying to find enough blood without arising suspicion in the human world was tough work, especially for a fifteen year old.

He took the confused look on my face as a "no" and continued, "The First was, as you could guess, the very first vampire. Before he was a vampire however, he was a Romanian prince, who's name has been lost for generations. This prince was only eighteen years old, and stories state he had black hair and darker eyes. He had extreme skill with a blade, and had immense intelligence. One day, two weeks before the prince's birthday, a demon found its way into the main church. All the people in his empire that had heard this, turned towards their prince, and said to him, 'Please save us my lord. Please protect your land.' The prince, being a kind souled man, obeyed his people's pleas. When he arrived at the temple, his guards lay dead. He picked up a crucifix off one, and walked into certain death. In front of this 18 year old was the demon. The legend doesn't describe how this demon looked, except that it was dark as shadow. The young prince pointed his crucifix at the beast and began reciting phrases of the lord. Even though he was young, he did know bible passages. As he prayed to Kami, he said the words, 'I command you unclean spirit, whoever you are, and all your minions attacking this servant of God. By the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our lord, Jesus Christ, and the descent of the Holy Spirit by the coming of our lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign of your name and the day and hour of your departure. I command you, moreover, to obey me to the letter. I who am a minister of God despite my unworthiness; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions. Depart, then, transgressor. Depart, seducer, full of lies and cunning, foe of virtue, persecutor of the innocent. Give place, abominable creature, give way, you monster, give way to Christ, in whom you found none of your works. For he has already stripped you of your powers and laid waste your kingdom, bound you prisoner and plundered your weapons. He has cast you forth into the outer darkness, where everlasting ruin awaits you and your abettors. Blessed is he the Lord!' As the young prince spoke full of faith and devotion, he channeled Kami's holy energy into the demon from hell. The demon's form dispersed from the church. At least, that's what he thought. He let his guard down, and that's when the demon's spirit entered him, altering him. This demon changed the length and sharpness of his incisors, making them into fangs. His skin grew paler, his hair became stark white, his eyes became blood red, he grew taller, his body became toned, and he became devastatingly handsome to anyone who gazed at him. His speed, agility, constitution, and strength increased immensely. This prince's senses improved greatly: he could hear birds chirping from miles away, he could see extremely well in the dark, and thanks to his improved nose, he could smell the delicious aroma of blood from the people in the town below. From that aroma, a new feeling began arising inside him: blood lust. This prince had become the first vampire, an immortal being that existed purely for killing. His only food option was blood, and this prince reveled in it. He began his blood fueled rampage...by draining the king. You see, though his blood lust was great, he held it in and waited until he could drain his father dry, making him the new king." Pein paused as he looked at me, and my eyes slowly widened.

"So in one move, he took the throne, seized the kingdom, and was able to cover up his father's death?" I asked, now extremely curious.

"Yes. He was able to disguise his father's murder by saying it was the cause of an animal attack. The new king never stepped out of his throne room, and blamed his strange appearance on the exorcism of the demon. The people never doubted their beloved lord, and no questions were asked... at least until he started sending his guards in search of "criminals", and having them brought directly to the castle. Even the guards started becoming suspicious when they came back the next day, and found no sign of the body, not even blood. The people they brought to the castle were never seen or heard from again. Three years passed, and Romania started to deteriorate. The air became sour, and the days became overcast...much to the First's liking. The citizens, as you can imagine, were far from pleased. The streets were filled with disease and death. Their faith in their king was fading, and all they needed was someone to come out of the shadows, and lead a revolution. That's when the First saw him. A guard whose stature deemed him to be in his early thirties, was sparring in the courtyard. The odds were hardly fair: five on one, but this guard was keeping them all at bay. He countered, grappled, dodged, and parried all the blows thrown at him. He fought with a long sword in his right hand, and a poniard in his left. It seemed this helmeted man was just staying on the defensive. The sparring partner on the far right lunged, and that's when this dual-wielding fighter lashed out. The legend states that he knocked the blade out of the way using his word, and 'stabbed' his poniard into his chest. Turning to face the man standing next to the one he beat, he parried a diagonal slash and 'stuck' his poniard into the guard's side before slashing with his sword at a spear wielder. Said spear-man batted the sword away before thrusting. The dual fighter dodged to the left before making his own 'thrust' into the spear-man's back. He turned just in time to block an arrow with the flat of his sword blade. He sprinted at the archer before bashing the last swords-man with his shoulder. The archer drew a short sword as he took a stance that screamed, 'riposte'. The charging guard slid underneath the archer and elbowed his legs before 'slicing' the archer's back. Returning to the downed swords-man, he 'stabbed' his blade into him. He looked around him as he spoke, 'I win again, better luck next time boys.' It was this man that the First wanted to sire as his right hand. His ace, as it were. The reason: when the dual fighter pulled his helmet off, the First saw this was the man who trained him how to fight. The First believed that he would make an excellent ace to have as his right hand. Now, this being the first time in vampire history that a vampire was created by ingesting blood, I have no idea how the First knew how to change a human into a vampire. There are many mixed theories, like he was running on basic instinct or that he was being directed by the demon that had possessed him, but no matter how he knew, it doesn't change the fact that he turned that guard into a vampire. The second vampire, that helped the First grow an empire of vampire kind. Do you want his name?"

I nodded eagerly, immersed in the history of my kind.

"It is-" He got cut off by a blood thirsty roar.

"Shit, that's Tach! I got to go, later Leader-sama!" I ran off in search of Itachi...only to return when I remembered how lost I was. "Which way?"

Pein regarded me coolly as he answered, "Down the hall, up the first stairs on your right, second door on the left. Can't miss his yokai energy."

I nodded as I sprinted towards his room, and when I had followed Pein's directions, I crashed through the door to see Deidara holding onto Itachi's right arm while the red-headed moppet of our group, Sasori, held onto his left, and they were holding him against the wall. His fangs were elongated, and he was snarling. This is what Itachi suffered from: immense blood lust, and what's worse is that he can't trust himself around too many humans. When he feeds on blood from the vein, he goes berserk, ripping his victims into pieces as he drains them. Even I, who had no love for them, except for their blood, thought that was too much. I'd kill one if they looked at me funny, but I wouldn't slowly tear them apart.

"I got the blood bags, just hold him steady!" I yelled as I rammed a bag into his mouth. Needless to say, three seconds had passed before he spit out the empty plastic before trying to lunge at me. The next thing I knew, I was on my ass, and the pink haired, fiery tempered, girlfriend of my cousin, Sakura was standing where I was not two seconds ago. Her hand was on Itachi's center chest, holding him against the wall. Her other hand was outstretched, and I mechanically put the blood bags in her palm. Seeing that I was no longer needed, I went off to find the recording studio, which the headmaster promised Pein he would install. That's the main reason we were in a separate dorm in the first place. I then heard someone scream in pain. It was far off, but I managed to pick it up. I then realized the voice was female. I sprinted out the door. Any guy who hits or beats a woman is worth the same as his action. Whoever is hurting that girl, ranks slightly below a handful of warm hamster vomit. Don't worry, I won't him get away with it.

(YouTube: Rosario+Vampire OST Ame)

_I don't think this school is for me..._

...I thought as I stared at the academy in front of me before slowly turning around. I managed to take two steps before I heard a girl call out my name.

"Tsukune!" I turned to see Moka running full speed towards me. She stopped a few feet away, and she was panting before she began again. "You were acting kind of weird back there."

I sighed as I looked away and gripped my suitcase tighter. "I just...I think I should go to a human school."

"A human school? Why?" She questioned.

I spun around swiftly to face her, and began to raise my voice, and she stiffened slightly. "Look, I really like you, Moka, but I just can't stay here!"

She ran at me and grabbed my suitcase with her delicate hands. "No! You can't go to a human school, you can't!"

"Ugh Moka, please-" Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like humans very much. They can be cruel. I know because I went to human schools all the way to Jr. High. I was lonely, because humans...well, they don't believe in yokai. I felt so different...like a freak. It was like I shouldn't even be there. I thought that it would be better if I...didn't exist anymore. That's all I ever thought about while I was there." She looked up at me, and tears fell freely down her face. "But then I met you, and you said that you didn't mind that I was a vampire, Tsukune, and for the first time, for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." She slowly let go as she brushed the tears out of her eyes, and smiled at me.

It got replaced with a look of surprise on her face as I spoke, my voice also quiet. "But still, what if I turned out to be one of those humans you despised so much? Would you still feel the same way about me?" She looked at me wide eyed. "I'm a...human. I'm sorry, but that's what I am. And the only reason I'm here at all is because of some major screw up!"

She let go of me entirely, and began backing away, tears in her eyes. "Y-you're lying. You have to be. No human could get in here!" She looked at me with a horrified expression.

"I should've known you'd look at me like that." I looked away from her, and began to glare at the ground.

"Is it really true...Tsukune." She reached out towards me.

"Just stay the hell away from me! You hate humans, don't you? Well that's okay. I don't need you. I don't need fucking yokai for friends anyway!" I yelled it, and from the moment the words left my mouth, I regretted saying them.

Moka practically broke down in tears right then and there. I glared at the floor, more angry with myself than her, then scooped up my bag and bolted down the beaten forest path which I don't remember taking, but somehow knew where to go.

Behind me, I heard Moka call out to me, "Tsukune wait!" Of course, that call was unheeded. I sprinted and sprinted down the forest path, talking to myself while panting.

"*pant pant* Where's the buss stop? *pant* This way?" I took a right. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a scream, and a chilling laugh. "Oh no, it's the Seizou asshole again. Don't worry Moka, I'm coming." I spurred around, and bolted back down the path, swearing I wouldn't let him hurt Moka, though I didn't know how.

**A/N: So, what did you think? This is a long one I know, but I had to find a good place to end it. I don't own Rosario+Vampire as Moka beat the living shit out of me till I gave the rights back to the creator. let me know if you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. Please R&R, and check out my other story, Legend of Zelda: Even Darkness has light, where I'll finish the second chapter of that and take forever. Also, still in need of a beta reader, so if anyone wants to volunteer, hit me up. Thanks for reading.  
Cheers,  
Yami**


	3. The Good in Their Hearts and a Vampire




End file.
